


Warlord and The Risen

by HiseuminGo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Gen, Risen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: A short bit between Palm and Felwinter when they first met in the Dark Ages.
Kudos: 2





	Warlord and The Risen

“Hello.” A stranger sat near Felwinter and his ghost. 

Silence.

They looked out over the town.

Silence.

“You’re not the warlord of this place.”

“I’m not a—“ Felwinter started and grunted.

“You will be,” the man said. “In the future.”

Felwinter looked at the man’s features. Simple, soft, and unprepared. His clothes were flimsy and bunched up. Against the snow, he was unseen. 

‘Warsats will get you if you don’t wear armor,’ Felspring said.

“Who is sending Warsats?” 

What the stranger inquired buzzed in Felwinter’s head for a long moment.

“Rasputin.”

The stranger hummed. “Have you asked him to stop?”

Felwinter’s head whisked around. “Ask?”

“Maybe he’ll stop.” 

“No.”

“Okay.”

‘We can’t linger too long. They’ll be back.’

The stranger glanced at Felspring. No real emotion lay in his eyes. He was simply curious. "The Warsats?"

"Yes."

“If you’re going back up, I could use somewhere to better equip myself. Maybe a cup of tea and some bread; armor or weapons if that’s what you have.”

Felwinter stood. “No.”

“Okay.” The stranger stood and flashed a smile.

They both set off up the mountain. Felwinter with his stock from the village and the stranger with a burlap sack hanging from his shoulder.


End file.
